Mrs M Coulson
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: What if Phil had been married when he died? What if his wife had been on the hellicarrier? What if she was pregnant? Whati if, Phil Coulson had been married to Maria Hill?


**Mrs. M. Coulson**

**A/N: So I was watching **_**The Avengers **_**last Saturday and that scene with Tony and Steve came up, you know the one where they're discussing Coulson and this that and the other? Well, this little thing popped into my head and I just had to write it. This is what would have happened if Coulson **_**was**_** married. It originally started out as a one shot, but it may turn into a multichapter, should I get a positive response and askances for more.**

* * *

"Was he married?" Steve asked, leaning against a metal support.

Tony sighed. "Yeah. To Hill."

"Hill, Fury's assistant?" Steve questioned, frowning. He hadn't known that. Nat hadn't told him, Phil himself hadn't told him.

"Yeah. But she knows better than to grieve right now," Tony answered, "not when we're practically under attack by some kind of psychopath."

"I thought he was more of a highly-functioning sociopath?" Steve asked. Tony sniggered to himself. Only Steve could make a reference he didn't know the meaning of.

* * *

"_Coulson is down." _Fury reported. Fear gripped Maria Coulson-Hill's heart with icy-cold fingers.

"_A medical team is on their way to you, sir." _Another agent said.

'_Please, God, let him be okay. Let him be okay, please,' _Maria prayed, _'Please let him be safe.'_

"_They've called it." _

Maria didn't realize she was on her knees until her one of her co-workers was beside her.

"Hill. Agent Hill. Maria, you need to wake up," Agent Darcy Lewis shook her friend and superior gently.

"_Hill, put your game face on. We've got a war to win. I'm on my way to the bridge," _Fury ordered in her ear.

"Right. Game face," Maria muttered to herself, picking herself up off the floor.

* * *

"Oh, and there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil," Tony said, powering up his hands and blasting Loki away.

* * *

"ENOUGH!You are all of you beneath me. I am a God and I will not be bullied-" The Hulk picked Loki up by his feet and repeatedly slammed him into the concrete floor. When he was done, The Hulk walked away, Loki making whale noises.

"Puny God," The Hulk sneered. "For Maria."

* * *

Hours later, the world was saved, Loki imprisoned on Asgard, a nuke safely dispatched into another universe and the Avengers had been disbanded. Fury stood on the platform at the head of the bridge. Maria stood beside him, looking out at the clouds.

"Maria I am sorry for your loss," Fury said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He rarely used anyone's given name, let alone hers.

"Thank you, si-. Thanks, Nick," Maria replied. "I know you and he were great friends."

"He'll be given every burial rite his faith allows and he'll get a medal for his bravery," Fury told his friend.

"Thank you, sir," Maria said. "Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Fury replied, turning to her.

"Sir, I'll be needed maternity leave," Maria admitted quietly.

"Of course, Maria. Take as much time as you need," Fury's face almost softened into an almost caring look. "Did Phil know?"

Maria felt a tear running down her cheek. "He was so excited," she whispered, her voice cracking. She was so close to breaking down.

Fury showed uncharacteristic feeling and drew his right-hand woman into a hug. No dare made a comment.

* * *

"I got him for you, Maz. Blasted him away, for you and Phil," Tony pulled Maria into a hug. "You need any liquor?"

Maria shook her head. "Baby on board, Stark."

Bruce looked at Maria with reproachful eyes. "The Other Guy got him good for you, as well," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," Maria offered a small smile and she too pulled Bruce into a hug. "I'm in need of a doctor, if you're willing to stay?"

"If you need me to, Agent Hill, then I will," Bruce said. "If Tony is willing to let me take over his lab."

"Welcome to, Rage Monster, if you don't take over my work shop," Tony grinned.

* * *

"Come on, Maria, you can do it!" Natasha Romanov said, wincing slightly as Maria squeezed her hand. Darcy Lewis was on her other side, holding her other hand. Pepper was at the head of the hospital gurney, murmuring words of encouragement. Bruce was on the other end of the bed, birthing Maria's baby. Steve, Tony, Clint and Fury were outside.

Maria was slowly losing her strength. The baby had to weight a hundred pounds. She was tired of pushing.

"_Don't you dare give up Maria Elizabeth Coulson-Hill! This is our baby and you will see this through to the end." _

Phil. Strength renewed from hearing her husband's voice, Maria gave a last push. She sighed as she felt the baby leave her body. Small cries filled the air.

"It's a girl," Bruce proclaimed, handing the baby over to Maria.

She stroked the child's head and smiled. "Phillipa. Phillipa Mae Coulson."

* * *

**A/N: Here. Have some angst-fluff. This was a really easy write for me and it flowed out of my mind. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
